Trusted
by Ringitup
Summary: They use to be able to talk about anything. Can they get back to how it use to be?


**A/N I was in one of my moods and decided to write a little story. If you like and would like me to continue it i have some ideas but let me know :D**

Veronica didn't know how she ended up here of all places. This was the last place she expected to ever return to after what happened when her dad was kicked out of office. But here she was in the broad daylight, her hand raised, ready to knock on the door of the man who use to haunt her prepubescent dreams with his handsome face and tall muscular body.

Growling at her stupidity she dropped her fist on the hard wood of his door. Taking a deep breath she waited for him to answer the door, trying to mentally prepare herself for the verbal sparing that was sure to ensue as soon as that door open.

As the door opened her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his naked chest. Damn him for having to answer the door in nothing but sweatpants and make her heart speed up a fraction.

"Well well well. Veronica Mars. What do I owe this great pleasure?" he asked, snapping his gum at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. _What was she doing here?_ His mind yelled. _Can't he ever get some peace and quiet from her?_ After a hard day at work, him almost getting shot by one of those stupid biker guys, and then running into one of his least favorite people in Neptune, he had to deal with her. The girl that had been clouding his thoughts for the last week. This day just couldn't get any better.

"Well Deputy, this pleasure is due to the fact that I have some photographs that you might be interested in." She bit back, even as her heart pumped rapidly in her chest, she was still able to hold it back and not her stupid old crush on him show on her face. After all she had been doing it since she was 15.

"Ohh dirty pictures at the Camelot again? How did you know that what I wanted for my birthday?" He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Eh call it a sixth sense. But if we are going to discuss this further can I come in?" she asked, trying to suppress the nervous feeling that suddenly escaped in her stomach.

"Why so interested in coming in my apartment? You don't still harboring that crush you had for me back when you were 15 do you? Cause at the time it was cute, but now... not so much." He smirked at the flash of surprise that crossed her face, running his eyes over her petite frame. _Jeez _did she have to wear those skirts? All they did was make his mind go to places it shouldn't. Places that including him running his hands up her smooth legs under that skirt.

"Listen Lamb, I really don't want to show you these pictures to begin with, in fact it is kind of against policy but you need to see them. So either let me in, or not." She had had enough, she didn't want to see the look on his face when he saw these pictures, but he had a right to know, and as much as she hated him sometimes... a part of her still loved him and always would. He was her first crush and for a little while, she was his confidante. The person he would share his thoughts with, the person he let see a side of him that most others didn't know he had.

Lamb gave her a nice long look, studying the fierce expression on her face, before moving out of the doorway and back into his apartment. His eyes never left hers as she slowly stepped over the threshold and into his home.

She didn't know what to do, his eyes seemed to be holding hers to his like an iron vise. It took all the strength she had to finally break his gaze and look around the room she had once been so familiar with. "You changed it." she blurted out before she could stop herself. Walking into his living room she took in the new furniture and decor. It was so different, but then again so was he.

"That tends to happen in 4 years Veronica." He stated as he watched her move around the room, studying everything around her. He wasn't going to tell her that the reason he redecorated was because of her. That the reason he changed his home was because everything in the room would remind him of her. Of something she did or said that was permanently etched in his brain as a happier time. A time when he was happier then any other time he could remember in his life. "What did you have to show me that was so important?" he finally asked after watching her for what felt like years.

She turned to him, studying his expression before reaching into her bag and pulling out the envelope full of pictures. "I just want to say that... that this isn't going to be the most easy thing to see." She said hesitantly, before reaching into the envelope and pulling out the pictures, holding them out to him.

He moved from his position next to the door, locking her eyes with his until his snapped the pictures out of her hand and glanced down at them, a soft gasp releasing from his throat.

"A client came to the office and asked my dad to see if her husband was cheating on her. Dad was a little to busy and I had time so I took the case. At first there was nothing but then yesterday I followed him to the Camelot and that's when she showed up. I didn't recognize her at first because I had only seen her that one time when you showed me that picture, but after I recognized her I knew you would want to see it..." Veronica bit her lip to try to stop herself before she rambled any further. Don still hadn't look up from the picture in front of him, not bothering to look at the others.

After what felt like an hour he finally looked at her, the image that was still clutched in his hand still burning in his vision. The hurt he felt burning in his heart was impossible to control, the tears that were threatening to flood his eyes, made it impossible the breath. Taking a beep breath he stared at the girl in front of him. The one girl he truly trusted in his whole life and here she was showing him this. One of the most hurtful and disturbing pictures of his life.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, looking deeply into his blue eyes, so much like hers. Taking a step towards his frozen frame she pulled the pictures out of his hand and placed them face down on the coffee table behind her. "I just thought you would want to see..."

"Veronica..." he whispered, trying to tell her everything he was feeling through that one little word.

She understood, just like he knew she would, pulling him into her arms, offering all the comfort she had in her to him. To the man who had won her heart way before she even realized it.

**Should I continue it?**


End file.
